Michael (Digimon)
Michael is one of the DigiDestined children from America, partnered with Betamon. Michael is the son of a Hollywood movie star, and enjoys playing polo and practising the violin. In August1999, Michael witnessed Gorillamon’s rampage in New York, and then, in April 2001, he and the other American DigiDestined received their Digivices. Michael travelled to the DigiWorld (it is never said whether any of the other American kids went as well), where he met Betamon. He spent some time there before returning to Earth, and meeting Mimi, who had moved to New York from Japan with her family. It’s not apparent how long it was before they told each other they were DigiDestined, but it IS apparent that Michael harbours some romantic interest towards her. When a Digi-Port spontaneously opened in New York, Izzy informed Mimi about it, and she and Michael took a day trip to the DigiWorld. At Digitamamon’s diner, the new DigiDestined couldn’t pay their bill, but Mimi and Michael arrived, and Michael stepped in to pay. Yolei immediately swooned over him. Note – Digitamamon requested '''Digi-Dollars' in the dub, and Yolei was only able to offer him dollars, but in the original, what he wanted was American dollars. Yolei only had Japanese yen, but being American, Michael was able to pony up the correct currency.'' Mimi introduced Michael to the kids properly (after Davis noted his apparent crush on her, much to Yolei’s chagrin), explaining that he was a DigiDestined, and Palmon'''introduced Betamon. As Michael related his encounter with Gorillamon, the other kids were reminded of their first encounters with '''Digimon. The conversation was interrupted when Gorillamon himself, under the thrall of one of the Digimon Emperor’s Dark Spirals attacked the diner. Betamon Digivolved into Seadramon, and took down Gorillamon with some help from Togemon. After a tussle with Digitamamon, who had been taken over by another Spiral, during which Yolei received the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, Mimi and Michael prepared to head home. Before he left, Michael asked Yolei out on a date, and she gleefully accepted. It should, of course, be noted that this didn’t happen in the original. Michael and Yolei simply shook hands as a sign of respect and friendship. Goodness only knows how she was planning to go on date with a guy living on an entirely different continent... At Christmas, when Digimon began to appear all over the world, Davis, Matt and Ken headed for America to round up the Digimon there. They met up with Michael, who had organised everything – Matt and Ken took a helicopter to Mexico City, and Davis and Michael took a plane to New York. Michael’s father was the plane’s pilot, and Davis was shocked to recognise him as the star of his favourite movie. Michael actually seemed somewhat embarrassed about his famous father. After arriving in New York and meeting with Mimi and Benjamin, Gennai’s American counterpart, they were alerted to a situation at Rockafeller Centre, where an irate'Cherrymon' was attacking the Christmas tree. All the Digimon Digivolved, and Michael led the way to the Centre, where they defeated the Cherrymon with help from Phil,Maria, Lou, Steve and their Digimon. All the other Digimon were led to Central Park and teleported back to the DigiWorld. Michael and Betamon showed up a little later on, when MaloMyotismon was attempted to infect both worlds with darkness. Michael was drawn into the DigiWorld with all the other world’s DigiDestined. Twenty-five years into the future, Mimi’s son bears a considerable resemblance to Michael, although nothing was ever said or even implied about the boy’s father. Michael first appears in '“The Samurai of Sincerity.”''' His voice is supplied by Tom Gibis.'' Category:Hero